


Rainy Days

by Space_Girl44



Series: The Adventures of Young Leia [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Puddle Jumping, Thunderstorms, Young Leia, mud splashing, nice comeback Leia, rainy day, ruining a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Girl44/pseuds/Space_Girl44
Summary: Breha and Bail are in a meeting, so Leia decides to have some fun in the rain.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it’s me again with another little Leia work. This is totally going to be a series because I love doing these. Hope you all love reading this as much as I loved writing it!

Thunder rumbled.  
Gray clouds obscured the normally blue sky and the sun disappeared.  
Everything now had a grayish light to it.  
Leia wasn’t afraid. She sat on her window seat behind the curtains, waiting eagerly. She loved thunderstorms, and she had ever since she’d seen her first one. Lightning struck and thunder boomed. The first raindrops began to fall. Leia traced the drops of water racing down her window as the rain started to come down in sheets. She pressed her face to the window, liking the feeling of the cool glass on her face. Leia smiled, laying down. Thunder rumbled again. She closed her eyes. Her mom and dad were in a meeting, so she was alone. Not to worry. She was free to roam the castle without WA-2V breathing down her neck. Well, following her around all the time. Droids don’t breath. Leia opened the curtains and looked around her room. It was quiet, save the rain and occasional crash thunder. Too quiet. Leia slipped off the window seat, going to the vanity. She could play with all the things in the drawers, but that would lead to TooVee having to get everything out of her hair. Leia would’ve done it (it was a fun game) but she remembered how painful it was to get everything out. _And TooVee would scold me when she saw me,_ Leia thought. Leia sighed and tried to dramatically flop onto her bed. She wasn’t tall enough to do it yet, so she just slid down the side until she hit the floor. Leia didn’t want to tell her parents how lonely it got sometimes while they were in meetings. She didn’t want to make them sad. Leia looked at the window. She suddenly had an idea. She liked rain and thunderstorms, right? Why not experience one from outside the castle for once? A grin spread across Leia’s face. She stood up and ran to her closet. She got out a pair of shoes and put them on, heart racing. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was doing something off-limits, but it didn’t affect her. It was _exhilarating_! Leia ran out of her room, shoes making _pat, pat, pat_ sounds on the floors. She hurried down the stairs, getting to the bottom within seconds. She threw open the doors to the garden and stopped. There was the pouring rain.  
There was the booming thunder.  
There was freedom!  
Leia sprinted out of the castle, laughing when the rain started to hit her. Soon, every single part of her was soaked. Leia spun around, shoes squishing whenever she stepped. Knowing the dress and shoes were already ruined, Leia decided to jump in the puddles. The splashes were entertaining and so was jumping in the water.  
_squish, splash, squish_  
_splash, splash, squish_  
_squish, splash, splash_  
Leia spotted some mud. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. Leia ran to the mud, leaping into it. She lost her balance and fell, splattering the side of her dress with mud. It also got all over her face and hair. Leia didn’t care. It was fun. She hopped around, mud making a nice sound whenever she landed. A few more trips and falls lead to her entire dress being covered in mud. Leia painted streaks of mud on her face, pretending it was warpaint.  
“I am General Leia! Fear me!” She yelled, shaking her fist at the clouds. In response, lightning struck and thunder boomed. Leia puffed out her chest, feeling invincible. She’d start a group of warriors and they’d paint their face with mud. They’d be the protectors of Alderaan, of course. Her daydream was shattered when she began hearing frantic calls of “Leia!” It sounded like her parents, and they sounded scared. Leia dropped the mud she was holding and ran for the castle.  
“Mommy! Daddy!” She yelled, wiping the mud out of her eyes.  
“Leia!” Breha exclaimed, turning towards the sound of Leia’s voice. Bail turned to his wife, following her gaze to Leia. Just then, Leia tripped over the hem of her muddy, once-white dress. She went flying, falling into a puddle. Breha and Bail rushed out, meeting forgotten. Leia stood up, Breha and Bail running to her side.  
“Are you hurt?” Breha asked, checking her daughter over.  
“No.” Leia replied, swatting Bail’s hand away when he tried to wipe her warpaint off.  
“Where were you, Leia?” Bail asked, face worried.  
“I went outside, Daddy! I was a General and I splashed in puddles!” Leia exclaimed, beaming. Breha and Bail looked at each other.  
“Oh, Leia. You scared us.” Breha said, hugging Leia.  
“I’m sorry, Mommy.” Leia said, twisting her hands when Breha let her go.  
“No, don’t be sorry. Next time, stay inside. At least until you tell one of us where you’re going.” Breha said. Bail put a hand on Breha’s shoulder.  
“Your mom’s right. You have to tell us next time.” He agreed.  
“Okay. Maybe next time we can all go outside?” Leia offered, innocent brown eyes looking up at her parents. Breha and Bail shared another look.  
“Maybe.” Bail said.  
“Yay! Let’s go inside now.” Leia said, trying to go back inside.  
“Oh no you don’t.” Bail said, picking her up.  
“Aw, Dad!” Leia protested.  
“You cannot go inside all muddy, Leia darling.” Breha said, examining the damage done to the dress and the shoes.  
“Oh. Okay.” Leia said, turning to see inside. Bail apologized to the Naboo dignitaries and took Leia upstairs to have a bath and get clean clothes.  
“Oh dear, what have you gotten into now, Princess?” WA-2V exclaimed, seeing Leia.  
“Fun, TooVee. You should try to have some.” Leia said, eyebrows raised. Bail and Breha started laughing. Leia was certainly something else.  
“Mom’s going to give you a bath. I have to go back to the meeting.” Bail told Leia, setting her down on the bathroom floor.  
“No TooVee?” Leia asked, prospect of just Leia and Breha exciting her.  
“No TooVee.” Breha confirmed, tugging Leia’s shoes off. When Leia was happily splashing in the bathtub, Bail and Breha had a meeting outside.  
“She needs something to occupy her.” Breha said to Bail.  
“I know she does. We can’t have her getting all that stuff stuck in her hair or ruining dresses with mud all the time.” Bail said, deep in thought.  
“How are we going to do that?”  
“I have an idea. We’ll discuss this more after Leia’s bath and the meeting.”  
“She’s got quite the imagination.”  
“That’s what makes her Leia. I think it’s time we give her something relating to her _real_ family.”  
“For now, it’s bath time.”  
“And meeting time.”  
Breha and Bail went their separate ways, both smiling about their daughter Leia.


End file.
